Stay
by My 17 Babies
Summary: Jisoo dan Junghan pernah bersama saat mereka masih kanak-kanan, namun mereka terpisah saat Jisoo harus pergi meninggalkan desa. Kini, Jisoo kembali ke desa dan kembali bertemu dengan Junghan dalam bentuk berbeda dan dalam keadaan hilang ingatan. Jisoo x Junghan , Joshua x Jeonghan , JiHan , Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stay

Rate : T

Main cast : Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Yoon Junghan

Wen Junhui / Jun

Jeon Wonwoo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Summary : Jisoo dan Junghan pernah bersama saat mereka masih kanak-kanan, namun mereka terpisah saat Jisoo harus pergi meninggalkan desa. Kini, Jisoo kembali ke desa dan kembali bertemu dengan Junghan dalam bentuk berbeda dan dalam keadaan hilang ingatan. Jisoo x Junghan , Joshua x Jeonghan , JiHan , Seventeen

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu anime Jepang (lupa judulnya)

.

Happy Reading

.

"Dia terlambat." uap mengepul keluar dari celah bibir seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu dekat stasiun. Hal ini pertanda bahwa cuaca kali ini semakin dingin. Tangan lelaki tadi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia berharap hal ini dapat sedikit saja membuat tubuhnya menghangat, karena jaket merah tebalnya pun juga sama sekali tak membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Di sebelah kakinya yang berbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam, terdapat sebuah koper besar dengan label kecil di pinggirannya. Label itu bertuliskan namanya, "Jisoo" itu tulisan yang tertera.

Salju turun cukup lebat hari ini. Semua jalanan, pohon dan atap-atap rumah serta gedung-gedung tinggi tertutup salju. Semuanya serba putih.

Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-turu mendekati lelaki pemilik koper bernama Jisoo yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu tadi. Tepat di hadapan Jisoo, orang yang tadi berlari berhenti. Ia segera membungkuk memegangi lututnya. Ia terengah. Ia mencoba mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Rambutmu penuh dengan salju." itu adalah ucapan pertama yang dikeluarkan orang yang tadi berlari.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam di sini." jawab Jisoo sinis.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya orang yang tadi berlari sembari membersihkan salju-salju yang bersarang di rambut hitam Jisoo dan hanya deheman yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban.

"Ternyata sudah tujuh tahun lamanya ya? Apa kau masih ingat namaku?" tanya orang tadi sembari menatap Jisoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih ingat namaku?" bukannya menjawab, Jisoo justru bertanya hal yang sama.

"Hong Jisoo." jawabnya sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Huiji." jawaban dari Jisoo sontak membuat senyum orang tadi memudar. Bibir orang itu maju beberapa milimeter- pertanda kesal-.

"Bukan!" sentak orang tadi.

"Alexa."

"Jisoo, aku laki-laki!" bentaknya sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Aish lama-lama aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau di sini terus." keluh Jisoo yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Namaku..."

"Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini." Jisoo memotong ucapan orang tadi. Jisoo segera berdiri dan berjalan mendahuluinya yang masih menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Jisoo, namaku..."

"Ayo pulang." Jisoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu ia berbalik menghadap orang tadi. "Wen Junhui." sambung Jisoo sembari memberikan senyum malaikatnya kepada Junhui–orang yang tadi berlari-.

"Ayo!" Junhui tampak sangat bahagia begitu tahu bahwa Jisoo masih mengingat namanya. Sambil tersenyum cerah, Junhui langsung berlari menghampiri Jisoo.

.

.

7 tahun sudah Jisoo meninggalkan desa kecil ini, sudah 7 tahun juga ia tak bertemu dengan ibu tirinya-Heechul- yang sekaligus ibu dari Junhui dan Junhui juga tentunya.

Ibu dan ayah kandung Jisoo bercerai saat Jisoo berumur 5 tahun. Lalu hak asuhnya pun jatuh ke tangan sang ayah dan otomatis Jisoo harus tinggal dengan ayahnya.

Satu tahun kemudian, ayah Jisoo memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Heechul. Jisoo sangat bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Ibu tirinya sangat baik, adik tirinya pun juga sangat menyayanginya. Namun, kebahagiaan Jisoo kembali direnggut. Ayah kandung Jisoo meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan diusianya yang ke 10.

Kabar duka ini sampai pada telinga ibu kandung Jisoo. Ibu kandung Jisoo yang saat itu sudah kembali berkeluarga, datang ke kediaman Heechul dan mengambil hak asuh Jisoo. Jisoo pun dipaksa tinggal dengan keluarga barunya di Los Angeles dan meninggalkan rumah ibu tirinya.

Memikirkan masa lalu hanya akan membuat Jisoo sedih. Namun, kini ia sudah berkumpul bersama dengan ibu tiri dan adik tirinya. Ia sudah bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Untuk apa ia bersedih lagi?

Saat ini, Jisoo, Heechul dan Junhui sedang duduk bersama di depan meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam makanan kesukaan Jisoo dan Junhui sewaktu kecil. Heechul nampak telaten mengisi piring serta mangkuk kosong Jisoo dan Junhui dengan nasi dan lauk pauk. Inilah yang membuat Jisoo bahagia. Inilah sosok ibu yang diinginkan Jisoo. Kasih sayang dan perhatian dari sosok seorang ibu yang ia harapkan. Karena ibu kandungnya tidak pernah memberikan hal itu pada Jisoo.

"Jisoo, apa segini cukup?" tanya Heechul setelah ia selesai menuangkan sup di mangkuknya.

"Cukup. Terimakasih." Jisoo tersenyum setelah Heechul menaruh mangkuk tadi di depan Jisoo.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat tampan." puji Heechul, memulai obrolan saat makan. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu, Jisoo." sambungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" Junhui sedikit heran dengan jawaban Jisoo. Bagaimana mungkin Jisoo tidak tahu? Bukannya ia tinggal bersama ibunya? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Junnhui.

"Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja." Inilah yang membuat Jisoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari Los Angeles setelah ia dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Ia sudah tidak tahan tinggal bersama dengan ibu kandungnya.

Jisoo kesepian.

"Apa kau sudah mengabarinya." Junhui bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Hal ini membuat Heechul menepuk lengan Junhui dengan cukup keras.

"Setibanya di sini, aku langsung mengiriminya pesan. Namun, ia belum membalasnya. Mungkin ia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku."

"Jisoo, jangan begitu. Dia ibumu."

"Kau juga ibuku." bentak Jisoo pada Heechul. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Hanya menyisakan bunyi jarum jam yang berdenting.

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku selesai. Terimakasih makan malamnya." Jisoo berdiri dari kursi dan segera berlari ke atas-ke dalam kamarnya-. Meninggalkan ibu tiri dan adik tiri yang memandang sedih ke arah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia banyak berubah." Heechul bergumam lirih, namun masih bisa Junhui dengar.

"Dia menjadi sangat dingin. Tidak seperti Jisoo yang aku kenal."

.

.

Salju masih saja turun keesokan harinya, namun hal itu tidak membuat Jisoo malas melakukan aktifitas. Kini ia sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang yang tak sempat ia bawa dari Los Angeles. Selesai sarapan tadi, ia memang langsung berpamitan kepada Heechul dan Junhui untuk pergi berkeliling.

Sebelum sarapan, Jisoo sedikit takut jika nanti suasana di rumah akan terasa canggung karena kejadian kemarin malam, namun dugaan Jisoo salah, Heechul dan Junhui masih tetap ceria dan cerewet, seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi kemarin malam. Jisoo benar-benar sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket, Jisoo melihat poster yang sudah sedikit kumal tertempel di tembok. Poster itu bergambar pemandangan sebuah bukit. Dan yang membuat Jisoo terpaku yaitu ada seekor bayi beruang kutub sedang meringkuk di dekat sebuah batang pohon yang habis ditebang. Jisoo merasa pernah melihat bayi beruang kutub itu. Tapi..

Dimana?

Kapan?

Jisoo mencoba untuk acuh dan berencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia berbalik dan ia berteriak karena terkejut begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang berada sangat dekat di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis?

Atau

Lelaki?

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku membencimu dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu." ucap orang tadi kepada Jisoo. Tatapan orang itu begitu tajam. Bibirnya yang merah bergemretak karena marah.

"Kau siapa? Aku rasa aku tak pernah mengenal gadis sepertimu." Jisoo mencoba santai dalam menghadapi orang tersebut. Jisoo benar-benar yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman atau kenalan yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang seperti ini.

"AKU LELAKI! BUKAN GADIS! DASAR KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! PANTAS AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak lelaki berambut panjang tadi.

Brugh

Belum selesai Jisoo dikejutkan oleh kedatangan lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Jisoo, sekarang Jisoo kembali dikejutkan akan pingsannya lelaki tersebut dipelukan Jisoo.

"Hei! Hallo! Bangun! Hei!" Jisoo mengguncang-guncangkan pundak lelaki berambut panjang tadi. Mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

.

.

Jalanan yang penuh dengan salju tebal sedikit menyulitkan Jisoo untuk melangkah, apalagi ditambah beban berat yang ia bawa di punggungnya. Ya, Jisoo akhirnya membawa pulang lelaki berambut panjang yang pingsan di pelukannya tadi.

"Aku pulang." salam Jisoo begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat da.. Oh ya Tuhan. Jisoo, ini bukan di LA, kau tidak bisa sembarangan membawa anak gadis masuk ke dalam rumah." Heechul menasehati Jisoo sambil terus mengikuti Jisoo naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. "Hei Jisoo, kau dengar kata ibu kan?" sambung Heechul begitu ia tak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Jisoo.

"Ibu, sebaiknya kita rebahkan orang ini terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat berat seperti beruang. Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan satu lagi. Dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Sekarang, bisakah ibu membukakan pintu kamar untukku?" tanpa diminta untuk kedua kalinya, Heechul segera membukakan pintu kamar Jisoo dan membantu Jisoo untuk merebahkan lelaki tadi di atas kasur empuk milik Jisoo.

.

.

Jisoo, Heechul dan Junhui duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Jisoo. Mereka memandangi seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang masih tertidur pulas. Junhui yang saat itu baru pulang sekolah segera menuju ke kamar Jisoo begitu ia mendengar keributan di sana.

"Jadi. Siapa dia?" Junhui mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah aku keluar dari supermarket, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada dihadapanku, lalu ia pingsan." Jisoo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin hanya seperti itu." Junhui memelototi Jisoo. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan penjelasan Jisoo.

"Sudah sudah. Yang paling penting, kita harus membangunkannya terlebih dahulu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku yakin orang tuanya pasti sangat khawatir sekarang." Heechul mencoba menengahi keduanya.

"Ibu benar juga." Jisoo pun mendekati lelaki tersebut. "Hei bangun!" Jisoo berteriak. Namun, lelaki itu masih tak merespon. Jisoo yang gemas pun mencoba untuk menekan-nekan pipi gembil lelaki tersebut. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon. Jisoo menyeringgai. Sepertinya ia punya ide. Jisoo segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinganya.

"Hei bangun! Waktunya makan malam." mata lelaki tersebut langsung terbuka. Ia langsung berdiri.

"Makanan? Dimana? Dimana?" tanya lelaki itu dengan mata berbinar. Setelahnya ia sadar bahwa tak hanya dirinya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia pun menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan mata berkedip lucu.

.

.

Tiga pasang mata menatap keheranan pada seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang makan dengan sangat lahap. Benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak makan selama beberapa hari.

"Aku selesai." ucap lelaki itu setelah ia menghabiskan 2 piring makanan.

"Hei. Kau ini siapa?" Jisoo yang tak tahan akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia ketahui.

"Sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu." jawabnya sembari memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hah?" Jisoo menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Aku lupa siapa aku. Mungkin itu sejenis amnesia. Bukankah itu keren?" tatapan sedihnya kini berubah menjadi cerah ceria.

Cetak

"Awww." Jisoo menyentil dahi lelaki berambut panjang tadi dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Ini sakit." lelaki tersebut mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Jangan berbohong! Jawablah yang sesungguhnya." Jisoo sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Jika kau amnesia, kenapa kau bisa mengingatku? Bukankah sebelum kau pingsan kau bilang kau sangat membenciku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah aku melihat wajahmu, aku benar-benar merasa jika aku pernah membencimu. Selain itu, tidak ada satu pun yang aku ingat."

"Aishh orang ini." Jisoo berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk menyentil lelaki tersebut, namun Junhui segera menarik Jisoo untuk kembali duduk sebelum tangan Jisoo sempat terulur menyentuh dahi lelaki tadi.

"Jisoo tenanglah. Lihat, aku menemukan dompetnya. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mencari identitasnya di dalam dompet ini?" usul Junhui sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dompet di tangannya.

Jisoo pun merebut dompet itu dan mulai mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun petunjuk di dalamnya. Hanya ada beberapa lembar uang serta kupon diskon.

"Tidak ada satu pun petunjuk." ucap Jisoo frustasi. "Kenapa kita tidak lapor polisi saja?" sambung Jisoo.

"Polisi?" lelaki tersebut nampak ketakutan. Ia pun segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Heechul. "Kenapa?" sambungnya.

"Bukankah salah satu tugas polisi yaitu untuk membantu orang yang hilang?" Jisoo berucap tanpa memperhatikan wajah si lelaki yang kini terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Polisi sangat menakutkan. Aku ingin tinggal di sini sampai ingatanku kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau akan tinggal satu atap dengan orang yang kau benci?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tapi kau satu-satunya _clue_ yang aku punya. Aku lupa banyak hal, tapi hanya satu yang bisa aku ingat. Aku langsung ingat saat aku melihat wajahmu, lalu aku langsung membencimu."

"Aish. Kenapa hal jahat yang kau ingat?" Jisoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Duughh

Orang asing tadi tiba-tiba berlari mendekati Jisoo dan langsung memukul kepala Jisoo cukup keras. Setelah memukul Jisoo, orang tersebut kembali bersembunyi di punggung Heechul.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Jisoo berteriak cukup kencang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Melihat wajahmu benar-benar membuatku sangat marah."

"KAU..."

"Jisoo, sudahlah." Heechul mencoba menenangkan Jisoo. Heechul pun berbalik dan mengusap tangan lelaki itu dengan lembut. "Dan untukmu, kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai ingatanmu kembali." lelaki tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Heechul dengan sangat erat.

"Tapi bu..."

"Jisoo, ini keputusan ibu." Jisoo pun bungkam. Jisoo tidak pernah bisa menolak apa pun keputusan yang diambil Heechul.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa tinggal di sini, tapi kita harus memanggilmu apa? Kita sama sekali tidak tahu namamu?" Junhui yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nama? Uhh aku tidak ingat namaku." lelaki itu memegangi kepalanya untuk mencoba mengingat namanya.

.

.

"Jisoo! Jisoo! Jisoo! Heii! JISOO!" gedoran dari luar kamar Jisoo serta teriakan nyaring tersebut membuat Jisoo yang sedang tertidur terlonjak kaget. Jisoo mengerang marah. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas guna mengambil jam duduk di atasnya. 07.00 adalah angka yang tercantum di jam digitalnya.

"Masih jam 7 pagi. Kenapa sudah membangunkanku?" dengan malas, Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu kamar dan membukanya. Nampaklah wajah lelaki berambut panjang yang tersenyum lebar memperhatikan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Jisoo, aku ingat namaku." ucapnya penuh semangat. Jisoo melirik ke arah Heechul yang ternyata berada di belakang lelaki tadi.

"Dia benar Jisoo. Akhirnya dia mengingat namanya." Heechul tersenyum saat memperjelas ucapan lelaki tadi.

"Junghan. Yoon Junghan." lelaki itu membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Nama yang bagus bukan?" lelaki berambut panjang tadi menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat Jisoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan memanggilmu Junghan. Bolehkan?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum di wajahnya dan Junghan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Junghan." Heechul tersenyum ke arah Junghan. "Nah Jisoo, ibu akan berbelanja, kau temani Junghan ya." pamit Heechul. Setelahnya Heechul pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jisoo dan Junghan.

"Kau mau masuk?" tawar Jisoo pada Junghan setelah Heechul menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bolehkah?"

"Cepat masuk atau aku akan menutup pintunya kembali." Junghan pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo sebelum pintunya benar-benar Jisoo tutup. Junghan tidak ingin sendiri. Ia takut.

Junghan memperhatikan setiap sisi kamar Jisoo hingga matanya terpusat pada kue bulat dengan aneka warna terletak di atas meja belajar Jisoo.

"Itu apa?" Junghan menunjuk kue tadi.

"Itu makaron." Jisoo berjalan menghampiri makaron. Ia pun membuka bungkus plastiknya. "Kau mau mencium baunya?" Jisoo menggerak-gerakkan makaron itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia berusaha memancing Junghan. Junghan pun menurut, ia mendekati Jisoo dan menciumi bau makaron. Seketika mata Junghan berbinar. Lalu tanpa sadar Junghan membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk menggigit makaron, namun apa daya, Jisoo segera menjauhkan makaron itu dari hadapan Junghan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk mencium baunya? Bukan menyuruhmu untuk mencicipinya." ucapan Jisoo sungguh membuat Junghan mendengus sebal. Akhirnya mata Junghan kembali menilik setiap sisi kamar Jisoo, hingga matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku bergambar.

"Kalau itu apa?" tanyanya lagi. Jisoo pun mengambil buku yang Junghan maksud.

"Ini?" Junghan mengangguk. "Ini komik." Jisoo menyerahkan komiknya ke tangan Junghan. Junghan pun langsung membuka dan membaca komik tersebut dengan serius.

"Aku pinjam sebentar." Junghan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Jisoo menuju kamarnya dengan komik di tangannya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, namun Junghan belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ini membuat Jisoo sedikit khawatir. Jisoo pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menemui Junghan. Ia mengetuk kamar Junghan. Karena tak ada sahutan, Jisoo pun masuk ke dalam. Ia dapat melihat Junghan yang masih membaca komik yang ia pinjamkan dengan serius.

"Junghan. Bukankah kau tadi ingin mencicipi makaron?" mendengar kata makaron, Junghan langsung menutup komik Jisoo dan memandang Jisoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya. Ya. Aku mau." Junghan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita beli makaron." Junghan berjingkat-jingkat senang. Ia pun langsung menggenggam tangan Jisoo dan cepat-cepat menarik Jisoo keluar dari rumah. Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Junghan.

Es lama kelamaan akan mencair bukan?

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya keduanya telah sampai pada toko kue. Jisoo membeli beberapa kue lain untuk Junhui dan Heechul. Setelah membayar, Jisoo menyeret Junghan untuk duduk-duduk di taman.

Junghan membuka bungkusan makaron dengan tidak sabaran. Setelah dapat, Junghan langsung membuka mulutnya untuk melahap makaron tadi.

Miaww

Belum sempat makaron masuk ke dalam mulut Junghan, seekor kucing dengan sigap merebut makaron tersebut dari tangan Junghan. Membuat Junghan mengerang marah.

"Itu makaronku. Kembalikan! Itu milikku." Junghan berteriak memarahi kucing tadi dan mengejar kucing tadi yang berlari mengelilingi kursi yang diduduki Jisoo.

"Junghan, sudahlah. Kucing itu hanya makan satu. Kau bisa makan yang lain kan? Punyamu masih tersisa banyak."

"Ah! Benar juga." Junghan langsung duduk kembali dan melahap makaron yang lain. Dan entah bagaimana. Kucing tadi justru terus berada di kaki Junghan. Kucing tadi tampak sangat manja pada Junghan. Bahkan saat ini, kucing tadi sudah melompat naik ke paha Junghan. Untung Junghan sudah menghabiskan makaronnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kucing itu? Alangkah lebih baik jika kita membawanya ke rumah, tapi Junhui sedikit alergi dengan kucing." Jisoo bertanya setelah melihat kucing tersebut tampak tertidur lelap dipangkuan Junghan.

"Aku tidak mau membawanya. Aku tidak ingin dia merebut makaronku lagi."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak berfikir bahwa kucing itu lucu saat dengan jelas ia menampakan rasa sukanya padamu?" Jisoo memandang wajah Junghan yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kucing itu.

"Semua hewan akan dibuang oleh majikannya saat ia sudah tak diinginkan. Apa kau tak berfikir begitu?" Jisoo tertegun atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Junghan.

"Tidak semua orang begitu."

"Kita seharusnya mengembalikannya ke habitatnya." Junghan berdiri sambil menggendong kucing tadi. Dan dengan tak berperasaan, ia pun melempar kucing tadi sejauh mungkin dari hadapnnya. Jisoo melebarkan matanya melihat perbuatan Junghan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Junghan.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Junghan bertanya dengan polosnya. Tangan Jisoo terangkat untuk memukul Junghan. Namun, aksinya terhenti begitu melihat wajah Junghan yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang setelah melakukan hal kejam pada seekor kucing? Kucing itu bisa mati." Jisoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Junghan. Mata Junghan kini mulai berembun. Ia takut sekali melihat Jisoo marah.

"Percuma saja kau menangis." suara Jisoo mulai melemah. Lama-lama ia kasihan juga melihat Junghan.

"Jisoo, bodoh." Junghan pun berlari meninggalkan Jisoo.

"Junghan! Junghan! Hey!" Junghan terus berlari dan menulikan telinganya akan panggilan-panggilan Jisoo.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh.

.

.

Jisoo makan dengan tenang, tidak seperti Junhui dan Heechul yang menatap ke arah kursi tempat Junghan biasa makan. Kursi itu kosong.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan kembali." Heechul mencoba menenangkan Junhui yang terus menerus menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Ibu, dia pasti kelaparan saat ini." Junhui memandang ibunya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?" sambungnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Junhui. Ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang Junghan milikki saat ini. Jika ingatannya kembali dan dia pulang ke rumahnya, bukankah itu lebih baik?" Heechul tersenyum menatap wajah khawatir Junhui.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." Jisoo berdiri dan segera melangkah menuju keluar rumah. Walau bagaimana pun, Jisoo juga menghawatirkan Junghan. Di luar sangat dingin, ia takut Junghan kedinginan.

Jisoo melangkah menuju ke taman tempat terakhir ia bersama Junghan. Ia berharap bisa menemukan Junghan di sana. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Junghan di sana.

"Apakah kau mencari seorang lelaki berambut panjang?" tiba-tiba ada lelaki lain di belakang Jisoo. Jisoo pun berbalik dan menaikkan satu alisnya begitu melihat wajah asing di hadapannya.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Wonwoo." Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu pada Jisoo. "Saat ini lelaki tersebut sedang berada di bukit yang tidak jauh dari sini. Maaf sebelumnya, tadi aku sempat melihat kalian berdua bertengkar di sini." sambungnya. Jisoo memicing menatap wajah Wonwoo.

"Siapa nama lelaki berambut panjang itu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Namanya Junghan. Yoon Junghan."

 _Junghan. Yoon Junghan_

Deg

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masa kecilnya datang memasukki otaknya. Membuat kepala Jisoo pening.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Cuaca hari itu sangat panas. Jisoo kecil tampak merebahkan diri di teras rumahnya dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya._

" _Hei. Mulai saat ini, aku akan memberikanmu nama. Junghan. Yoon Junghan. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Jisoo berbicara dengan logat khas anak kecil dengan lawan bicarannya._

 _Flashback off_

TBC

.

Next chap

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jika kau bertanya, siapakah orang yang mengenalnya sedari kecil, jawabannya adalah kau, Jisoo."

"Aku seperti pernah berada di sini dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi."

"Kau mencegahnya untuk mengingat siapa dirinya atau membiarkan ia ingat siapa dirinya dan ia akan hilang untuk selamanya."

"Jisoo, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"JANGAN MENGINGATNYA!"

"Junghan, aku mencintaimu."

...

Yuhuuuu. Saya kembali bawa ff JiHan lagi. Sedikit sedih sih karena saya bikin sifatnya Jisoo berlawanan banget sama sifat asli Jisoo yang adem gitu. Semua main cast yang ada di cerita ini OOC banget pokoknya. Tuntutan cerita. Maafkan dakuh yaa akang Jisoo.

Oh ya, sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena FF "Sorry" chapter 2 belum bisa di update. Karena eh karena, lupa naroh filenya. Udah ubek-ubek masih belum ketemu, padahal udah hampir selesai ngetiknya.

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah dukung FF "Sorry" saya. Target yang review 7 orang, ternyata yang review 23 orang. Lebih dari yang saya harapkan. Terharu banget. Love love love deh pokoknya.

Buat FF "Stay" ini, saya bakal update cepet kalau banyak yang tertarik. Setelah tanggal 15 pasti saya update kalau responnya bagus.

Terimakasih semua.

See you


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Stay

Rate : T

Main cast : Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Yoon Junghan

Wen Junhui / Jun

Jeon Wonwoo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Summary : Jisoo dan Junghan pernah bersama saat masih kanak-kanak. Kini Jisoo kembali dan bertemu dengan Junghan dalam bentuk berbeda serta tanpa ingatan apa-apa.

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu anime Jepang (lupa judul)

.

Happy Reading

.

Jisoo melangkah menaiki bukit yang Wonwoo katakan. Untuk menuju ke bukit tersebut, Jisoo harus melewati jalanan menanjak yang di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat banyak pohon cemara yang tinggi menjulang. Membuat jalanan menuju bukit mirip seperti hutan.

Salju yang terus menerus turun membuat jalanan tertutup oleh salju. Jalanan yang menanjak ditambah dengan salju yang tebal benar-benar membuat Jisoo kesulitan. Sampai nafas Jisoo terdengar terengah-engah karena lelah. Ditambah lagi tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, hanya ada bulan yang meneranginya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jisoo melihat seekor bayi beruang kutub dari kejauhan. Namun, ketika bayi beruang itu menyadari kehadiran Jisoo, ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon yang cukup besar. Jisoo tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan bayi beruang tadi.

Selama perjalanan, Jisoo terus memikirkan ingatannya yang tadi tiba-tiba datang. Ia hanya ingat jika saat itu ia memang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Tapi dengan siapa?

Ia tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas orang yang bersamanya diingatannya.

Sesampainya di bukit. Ia dapat melihat Junghan sedang menyuapi kucing yang tadi Junghan buang dengan makaron kesukaannya. Kucing tadi nampak sangat bahagia bersama dengan Junghan.

"Ini makaron terakhir. Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelinya." ucap Junghan pada kucing itu. Setelah si kucing menghabiskan makaronnya, Junghan langsung menggendong kucing itu dengan sayang.

"Kita sama-sama tidak tahu kemana kita akan pergi." Junghan menatap sedih ke arah kucing tersebut. Lalu Junghan merebahkan diri di rerumputan yang kini sudah tertutup salju. "Aku mencarimu sepanjang sore ini. Aku sangat lelah. Ayo kita tidur." ajak Junghan. Junghan langsung mencari posisi tidur yang sekiranya nyaman untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jisoo mendekati Junghan yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas. Jisoo tersenyum melihat wajah damai Junghan dan wajah si kucing yang ternyata masih terjaga.

"Jadi dia mencarimu selama ini?" tanya Jisoo pada si kucing yang kini menatapnya waspada.

"Hei Junghan, kau bisa terkena flu. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah!" Jisoo berusaha untuk membangunkan Junghan. Karena tak ada respon, Jisoo pun akhirnya menggendong Junghan di punggungnya. Sedangkan si kucing berjalan bersama Jisoo di sampingnya.

"Jisoo, kita mau kemana." Junghan terbangun karena merasakan guncangan saat Jisoo mulai berjalan.

"Kita akan pulang. Selama kau masih kehilangan ingatanmu, rumah itu akan tetap menjadi rumahmu. Untuk itu, aku akan tetap membawamu yang nakal ini untuk kembali ke rumah."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nana?" Junghan bertanya lagi dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Nana?"

"Kucing yang tadi, Jisoo."

"Ohh. Jadi kau sudah memberinya nama?" Jisoo tersenyum. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Junghan bisa begitu perhatian pada kucing itu setelah ia melemparkannya di taman tadi siang. Ternyata Junghan tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. "Lihatlah di bawah. Dia berjalan mengikuti kita. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Junghan pun langsung melihat kebawah. Kucing tadi ternyata juga sedang mendongak menatap wajah Junghan dengan mata kucingnya yang cantik. Junghan tersenyum setelah keduanya berpandangan.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka mengangetkan Jisoo yang sedang tertidur. Membuat Jisoo mau tidak mau membuka kedua matanya.

"Hihihi." suara kikikan Junghan dari luar kamarnya terdengar lirih, namun masih bisa Jisoo dengar, membuat Jisoo mendesah sebal. Jisoo pun memejamkan matanya-pura-pura- lagi.

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin menuju ke sisi kasur Jisoo. Di tangan Junghan yang saat ini sudah terangkat tepat di wajah Jisoo, terdapat gelas yang berisi es batu. Junghan berniat untuk menyiramkan es batu tersebut ke wajah Jisoo.

"Satu... Dua..." Junghan menghitung dengan suara sepelan mungkin. "Ti..Ahhhhhhhh." Junghan langsung jatuh terduduk karena terkejut dengan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan berdiri di atas kasurnya.

"Adududuh." Junghan merintih sambil mengusap pantatnya yang sakit. "Kau mengagetkanku." sambungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Junghan?" Jisoo memicing menatap Junghan yang wajahnya pucat pasi karena gugup.

"I..itu." Junghan tergagap.

"Ck, kau ingin mengerjaiku?" tanya Jisoo.

"I..itu tidak benar."

"Lalu? Kau masih membenciku, makannya kau ingin membalasku dengan cara mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Jisoo yang hanya dibalas gelengan kuat dari Junghan. "Lalu itu apa?" Jisoo menunjuk gelas yang berisi es tadi.

"Ini? Aku haus, makannya aku mengambilnya."

"Kalau begitu, minumlah!"

"Minum? Se..sekarang?" Jisoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, Jisoo." sambung Junghan. Namun pada akhirnya Junghan tetap meminumnya setelah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Jisoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jisoo setelah melihat wajah Junghan yang mengernyit.

"Jisoo, dingin." Junghan menatap Jisoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo dan mengejutkan keduanya.

"Junghan haus, makannya ia minum es untuk menghilangkan dahaga." Jisoo menjelaskan.

"Kau haus? Kalau begitu ayo ke dapur, aku akan buatkan es yang enak." Heechul membantu Junghan berdiri dan menuntunnya.

"Ta..tapi. Aku tidak haus." Junghan mencoba mencegah Heechul. Namun, usahanya sepertinya sia-sia.

"Kau beruntung, Junghan." ucap Jisoo sambil memberikan senyum kemenangan kepada Junghan, dan Junghan mendelik sebagai balasnya.

.

,

Jisoo bangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuat tidur Jisoo terganggu.

Jisoo beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil dua handuk putih di dalam lemari. Setelahnya, Jisoo melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan. Handuk yang sedikit lebih besar ia kenakan untuk melilit pinggangnya-menutupi area privat-, sedangkan yang lebih kecil, ia letakkan di pundaknya. Jisoo pun melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada Junghan yang sedang berendam di bath up. Mata keduanya pun bertemu.

"Hoy!" Jisoo menyapa Junghan. Namun, Junghan tak merespon. Ia tetap memandang Jisoo tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang di dalam kamar mandi." lagi-lagi Junghan tak merespon, ia masih betah menatap Jisoo. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, ayo kita mandi bersa..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Junghan berteriak nyaring ketika Jisoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Junghan. Jisoo yang terkejut pun mulai melangkah mundur-bermaksud keluar dari kamar mandi-.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Junghan. Hanya bercanda."

Byuuurrrr

Junghan menyiram Jisoo dengan air.

Buakk buaakkk bughhh

Dan melempari Jisoo dengan botol-botol shampoo dan sabun yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.

Jisoo keluar dari rumah dengan tangan yang memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut. Keningnya memerah karena terkena botol shampoo yang Junghan lempar.

Saat ini, Jisoo berencana kembali ke taman. Ia mencoba untuk mencari lelaki yang bernama Wonwoo lagi. Dan dewi fortuna ternyata memihak padanya. Wonwoo ada di sana. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan buku tebal di pangkuannya. Jisoo pun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menyadari keberadaan Jisoo.

"Apa kau ingat lelaki berambut panjang yang bersamaku kemarin? Apakah kau temannya?" jawab Jisoo.

"Dia hilang ingatan kan?" bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo justru memberikan pertanyaan pada Jisoo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jisoo melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "Ternyata benar, kau adalah temannya."

"Aku bukan temannya dan tak akan pernah menjadi temannya."

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu tentang Junghan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Kau mengenalnya sejak kecil?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak. Harus berapa kali aku katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jika kau bertanya, siapakah orang yang mengenalnya sedari kecil, jawabannya adalah kau, Jisoo."

"Aku?" Jisoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Dia pasti pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, otak Jisoo langsung memutar memori yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia ingat. "Tapi, di waktu yang bersamaan dia..."

"Tunggu!" Jisoo berteriak memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Kepala Jisoo sedikit berdenyut ngilu karena ingat-ingatan masa lalunya yang lagi-lagi datang menghantam otaknya.

"Wonwoo, kumohon jangan katakan apa pun lagi."

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Jisoo dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Junghan yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya.

"Jisoo, sepertinya aku mengingat beberapa hal di masa lalu hachi. Untuk itu, maukah kau mengantarku kembali ke bukit yang kemarin hachi?" pinta Junghan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang gatal.

"Kau flu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ini semua kan karenamu." Junghan melotot karena sebal.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau haus makannya kau meminum es itu, ditambah lagi kau juga tidak mau keluar dari bath up tadi pagi?"

"Karena aku malu jika melihatmu." pipi Junghan memerah. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Junghan memang langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi. Ia malu harus berhadapan dengan Jisoo yang sudah melihat dirinya tanpa busana. Apalagi sebelumnya pun Junghan meminum dua gelas es di cuaca yang dingin. Wajar jika Junghan langsung sakit.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bahas lagi. Ayo temani aku!" Jisoo hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan-paksaan- Junghan.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke bukit. Salju sudah mulai mencair, membuat rerumputan di sepanjang perjalanan kembali terlihat.

"Jisoo, lihat itu ada kupu-kupu." Junghan berteriak senang. Junghan pun berlari mengejar kupu-kupu tadi.

Brukkk

"Junghan!" Jisoo berlari mendekati Junghan yang jatuh tengkurap. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sambungnya setelah berada di dekat Jisoo.

"Adududuh hidungku sakit." Junghan langsung bangkit duduk dan memegangi hidungnya yang sakit.

"Ck kau ini. Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh?" Jisoo membantu mengelus hidung Junghan yang sakit.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Mungkin aku lelah." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan jangan berlari lagi!" petuah Jisoo yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Junghan. Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananya.

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka berdua pun tiba di bukit. Angin berhembus cukup kencang di sana, membuat rambut Junghan yang panjang berayun mengikuti arah angin. Dengan rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin dan sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah Junghan, membuat Junghan tampak seribu kali lebih indah.

"Aku seperti pernah berada di sini dalam waktu yang sangat lama." ucap Junghan sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Lalu tiba-tiba mata Junghan terpaku pada sebuah batang pohon yang habis ditebang. Junghan pun berlari mendekati batang pohon tersebut dengan diikuti Jisoo dibelakangnya.

Duagh

Tiba-tiba Junghan memukul dada Jisoo dengan sangat keras.

"Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku lagi?" tanya Jisoo sambil menggenggam tangan yang Junghan gunakan untuk memukul di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah padamu." jawab Junghan dengan raut wajah sedih. Jisoo pun hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Junghan dengan lebih erat. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal buruk disini." bisik Junghan.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Junghan berseru semangat setibanya di rumah dan langsung di sambut oleh Heechul.

"Kita makan apa malam ini?" Junghan bertanya semangat setelah hidungnya mencium wangi makanan.

"Kau lihat saja di meja makan." tanpa di suruh untuk kedua kalinya, Junghan langsung berlari menuju ke meja makan diikuti oleh Heechul dan Jisoo.

Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Junghanlah yang paling semangat untuk melahap semua masakan Heechul. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Junghan menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia pegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jisoo khawatir.

"Tanganku tidak bekerja dengan benar. Mungkin aku lelah." jawab Junghan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pakai sendok saja ya." Heechul menyerahkan sendok ke tangan Junghan. Namun lagi-lagi sendok yang di pegang Junghan jatuh begitu saja.

"Peganglah dengan benar, atau jatah daging milikmu akan aku makan." Jisoo merebut daging yang ada di mangkuk Junghan lalu berlari mengelilingi meja karena Junghan mengejarnya.

"JISOO, ITU MILIKKU."

.

.

Tap tap tap

Jisoo mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Jisoo mendesah kesal. Jisoo tahu siapa pelakunya. Orang itu sepertinya tidak pernah kapok untuk mengerjai Jisoo di tengah malam begini. Jisoo pun beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah pelan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamar.

Crek

Pintu kamar Jisoo dibuka oleh Junghan. Junghan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jisoo di balik pintu yang telah dilaluinya.

Brugh

"Aaahhhhhhh." Junghan meronta begitu Jisoo mengangkat tubuhnya dari belakang. Jisoo mengendong Junghan menuju ke kamar Junghan. Lalu merebahkan Junghan di kasurnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Junghan tak terima.

"Kau sedang sakit, jadi tetaplah di kasurmu!"

"Ini sakit, Jisoo. Awas saja, aku akan membalasmu!" Junghan meringis merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya karena ulah Jisoo.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku?" Jisoo berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Junghan. Lalu Jisoo pun meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Junghan. "Aku akan meladenimu setelah kau sembuh." sambung Jisoo. Junghan menatap Jisoo tertegun.

"Apa masih dingin?" tanya Jisoo.

"T..tidak. Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Junghan pun menarik selimutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jisoo." panggil Junghan sesaat sebelum Jisoo meninggalkan kamarnya. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali. Jadi dengarkanlah!" Junghan menjeda ucapannya. Membuat Jisoo harus menatap dan menunggu Junghan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Terimakasih, Jisoo."

.

.

Heechul, Jisoo dan Junhui tampak sangat tenang menikmati sarapan mereka. Hari ini memang hanya ada roti panggang, karena Heechul lupa membeli sayur mayur kemarin.

"JISOO." teriakan Junghan yang saat ini tengah berlari menuruni tangga merusak suasana tenang yang terjadi di ruang makan.

Junghan terengah di hadapan Jisoo yang menatapnya jengah.

"Jisoo hah Nana hah." ucapan Junghan terputus-putus.

"Junghan, tenanglah. Ada apa dengan Nana?" Heechul mendekati Junghan dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Nana muntah-muntah." jawaban dari Junghan membuat Jisoo langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Junghan dan diikuti dengan Heechul, Junhui dan Junghan.

Hal yang pertama Jisoo lihat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Junghan adalah kucing Junghan yang bernama Nana sudah tergletak di lantai dengan mulut mengeluarkan cairan. Jisoo pun segera mengangkat Nana dan membaringkannya di kasur kecil milik Nana.

"Junhui. Tolong kau bersihan bekas muntahan Nana!" Junhui pun langsung bergegas turun mengambil kain pel, sedangkan Jisoo mencari obat untuk hewan di kamarnya. Bahkan Jisoo tidak ingat kapan ia memiliki obat tersebut.

"Kau memberinya makan apa?" tanya Jisoo pada Junghan saat Jisoo sedang memberikan Nana obat.

"Aku hanya memberinya susu yang ada di dalam kulkas."

"Apa kau memanaskannnya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jisoo lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh Junghan. Wajah Junghan menyiratkan penyesalan. Jisoo jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Junghan, lain kali jangan memberikannya susu dingin lagi ya. Berikan dia susu atau makanan yang hangat saja." Heechul menasehati Junghan dengan lembut. Junghan pun langsung melangkah mendekati Nana.

"Maafkan aku ya, Nana." Junghan menangis sambil mengusap kepala Nana.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Jisoo! Jisoo!" Junghan memanggil Jisoo pelan. Hari sudah mulai malam, ia tak ingin membangunkan Junhui dan Heechul.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk saja." teriak Jisoo dari dalam kamar. Dari suaranya, terdengar sekali jika Jisoo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jisoo, apakah Nana datang ke sini?" tanya Junghan setelah berada di sisi kasur Jisoo.

Srekk

Keduanya pun kompak melihat sesuatu yang menggelumbung di dekat Jisoo. Junghan pun membuka selimut Jisoo dan menemukan Nana yang tertidur di sana.

"Kapan dia masuk ke dalam selimutku?" tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Dia jadi menyukaimu setelah kau mengobatinya." jawab Junghan. "Bangun, Nana! Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Junghan mencoba membangunkan Nana.

"Junghan, dia sudah tidur. Biarkan dia di sini. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Aku juga ingin tidur dengan Nana. Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur di sini." Junghan pun dengan santainya naik ke kasur Jisoo dan memposisikan dirinya agar tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jisoo menolak keinginan Junghan. Tapi sepertinya Junghan acuh karena Junghan langsung menutup ke dua matanya. Mau tidak mau Jisoo pun mengijinkan Junghan untuk tidur di kasurnya.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan Jisoo masih saja terjaga. Kehadiran Junghan di sisinya membuat Jisoo tak bisa memejamkan ke dua matanya. Jisoo sudah berkali-kali mencoba, tapi tetap gagal.

"Aku pikir, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya." gumam Junghan. Jisoo terkejut. Ia langsung menatap wajah Junghan yang saat ini penuh dengan air mata. Namun, mata Junghan tetap terpejam.

Apa ia bermimpi?

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi." sambung Junghan. Mata Jisoo melebar mendengar gumaman-gumaman Junghan.

Deg

Lagi-lagi kepala Jisoo pening. Kepingan demi kepingan kenangan di masa lalunya mulai berdatangan di otaknya.

Deg

Mata Jisoo melebar setelahnya.

Jisoo ingat semuanya.

.

.

 _Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku menemukan Junghan di bukit dalam keadaan terluka. Kaki Junghan berdarah cukup banyak. Lalu aku pun membawanya pulang, aku menjaga dan merawatnya. Aku menyembunyikannya di kamarku, aku tidak memberitahu ibu, ayah dan Junhui tentang dia. Selama kami bersama, aku selalu bercerita banyak hal padanya, aku membacakan buku-buku cerita untuknya, dan kami pun selalu tidur bersama. Tapi aku sadar, kami tak bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Apalagi saat itu kakinya sudah sembuh, ia sudah bisa berlari lagi. Dan alasan yang paling penting, aku harus pergi dari desa ini, aku harus ikut tinggal bersama dengan ibu kandungku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya, di bukit dekat batang pohon yang habis di tebang. Dia nampak sangat bahagia begitu aku membawanya ke bukit. Ia berlarian kesana kemari mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang. Saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa dia sedang lengah. Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Selama aku berlari, aku bisa mendengarnya mengaum. Ia pasti memanggilku. Tapi aku menulikan telingaku. Aku mencoba untuk acuh. Aku terus berlari menjauhi bukit._

 _Dia. Junghan. Yoon Junghan, bayi beruang kutub yang aku selamatkan._

TBC

Alohaaaaa. Maaf ini ngaret banget updatenya. Gimana gimana? Aneh ya? Semoga suka yaa.

Yang masih nanyain tentang ff "Sorry", sabar yaa sabar, hampir kelar kok.

Udah gitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya. Semoga kalian suka sama ch 2 ini. Review lagi ya. See u...

Bbangssang : Ini sudah. Semoga suka yaa

Renatarena316 : Thank you .

Sancheongaa : Makasih . . Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka ya

Btobae : Terimakasih. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka yaa

270 : Kurang pasokan ff JiHan? Baca aja ff aku yang "Sorry", itu juga JiHan loh *promosi. Hayoo hayoo siapa yang sebenernya hilang ingatan? Hayoo siapa? Next chap bakal dijelasin yaa. Iya ini ada unsur fantasynya. Ketebak yah T.T

Fanxingege : Hayoo sebenernya yang hilang ingatan siapa hayo? Next chap bakal dibahas tuntas yaa

VampireDPS : HAHAHAHA ANDA BENAR . . Ketebak banget yaaa. Iya Junghannya bukan manusia. Junghan beruang .

Guest : Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka yaa

T.a : Ini baru lanjut. Maaf yaa ngaret .

Marlin461 : Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga sukaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Stay

Rate : T

Main cast : Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Yoon Junghan

Wen Junhui / Jun

Jeon Wonwoo

Heechul

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Summary : Jisoo dan Junghan pernah bersama saat masih kanak-kanak. Kini Jisoo kembali dan bertemu dengan Junghan dalam bentuk berbeda serta tanpa ingatan apa-apa.

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu anime Jepang (lupa judul)

.

Happy Reading

.

Flashback

 _Anak berusia 10 tahun itu tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sembari menendang udara kosong di sekitarnya. Ia sedang kesal. Sangat kesal! Dia sebal dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah berjanji akan pulang saat jam makan siang berlangsung dan akan mengajak ia, adik serta ibu tirinya makan bersama. Tapi janji itu tidak ditepatinya. Ayahnya selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada dirinya._

 _Jisoo-anak berusia 10 tahun tadi- langsung berlari dari rumahnya saat perasaan kesalnya memuncak. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan dari ibu tirinya yang memintanya berhenti. Jisoo kecil berlari tanpa memikirkan tujuan. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika saat ini dia berada di jalan setapak yang di kanan kirinya hanya ada pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi. Padahal biasanya Jisoo akan merasa takut dengan tempat seperti itu._

 _Langkah Jisoo baru berhenti begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan indah tersaji dihadapannya. Sebuah bukit yang di tumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau yang cantik serta bunga berwarna-warni pun tumbuh di beberapa sisinya._

 _Jisoo berlarian ke sana kemari mengitari bukit. Wajah kesalnya hilang entah kemana. Diganti dengan senyum lebar dan tawa ceria._

" _Waaahhh. Tempat ini indah sekali. Kenapa ibu tidak pernah bilang jika di sini ada tempat seindah ini." gumam Jisoo. Jisoo masih berlarian, mengagumi indahnya pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah gumpalan putih serta seekor kelinci di dekat batang pohon yang habis di tebang._

 _Jisoo melangkah sepelan mungkin mendekati gumpalan putih tadi. Semakin dekat dengan gumpalan putih tadi, Jisoo semakin bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa gumpalan putih tadi merupakan seekor bayi beruang kutub yang tampak sedang meringkuk menggelung tubuhnya._

 _Seperti kesakitan?_

 _Dahi Jisoo pun berkerut. Dipandangi lagi tubuh bayi beruang itu dengan lebih teliti. Sedetik kemudian, mata Jisoo membola begitu ia melihat darah keluar dari kaki kanan bayi beruang tersebut. Jisoo pun mencoba melangkah lebih dekat lagi agar ia bisa melihat keadaan si beruang, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ada seekor kelinci yang berdiri di hadapan si beruang. Kelinci tadi tampak sedang mencoba mencegah Jisoo untuk mendekati si beruang._

 _Mungkin mencoba melindungi?_

 _Jisoo tersenyum melihatnya. Dia pun berjongkok agar bisa menjangkau kelinci tadi. Tangannya terulur, mengelus kepala kelinci itu dengan pelan._

" _Tenanglah. Jisoo tidak akan menyakiti temanmu. Jisoo hanya ingin membantunya. Temanmu itu kan sedang terluka." Jisoo berucap dengan aksen khas anak kecilnya, ia sedang mencoba untuk meyakinkan kelinci tadi bahwa dia hanya ingin membantu beruang tersebut._

 _Seakan mengerti ucapan Jisoo, kelinci itu pun melompat dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah bayi beruang. Seperti memberi tanda kepada Jisoo untuk segera memeriksa keadaan si beruang._

 _Jisoo kecil pun langsung memeriksa kaki kecilnya yang berdarah. Sepertinya kakinya tertusuk pecahan kaca, memang tidak terlalu dalam, namun jika tidak segera diobati, lukanya pasti akan infeksi._

 _Dengan tubuh kecilnya, Jisoo pun mengangkat bayi beruang itu dalam gendongannya. Walau masih bayi, namun berat badan si beruang tidaklah ringan, membuat Jisoo sedikit kepayahan._

" _Jisoo tidak membawa obat, jadi Jisoo akan membawa temanmu pulang untuk diobati. Jisoo berjanji akan merawatnya hingga dia sembuh. Setelah dia sembuh, Jisoo pasti akan membawanya ke sini lagi agar kalian bisa berjumpa kembali. Tidak apa kan?" Jisoo menatap si kelinci yang juga menatapnya, mencoba untuk meminta ijin padanya._

 _Jisoo terkikik kecil saat menyadari bahwa kelinci itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya, Jisoo kecil langsung membawa beruang itu pulang ke rumahnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Selesai." Jisoo menatap bangga kaki bayi beruang yang telah ia perban. "Nah, Jisoo sudah selesai mengobati kakimu. Sudah tidak sakit kan? Sekarang kita hanya perlu berdoa supaya kakimu bisa cepat sembuh." Jisoo mengusap puncak kepala bayi beruang itu. Mencoba menenangkannya yang sepertinya masih sedikit takut dengan keberadaan Jisoo._

 _Jisoo tersenyum melihat gelagat bayi beruang itu, "Tidak perlu takut kepada Jisoo. Jisoo bukan anak nakal." ucapnya lagi, kini Jisoo mulai berbaring, memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan si beruang. Jisoo pun membaringkan bayi beruang itu dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk si beruang._

" _Ayo kita tidur! Jisoo akan memelukmu sambil tidur, jadi jika kau merasa kesakitan lagi, Jisoo bisa cepat-cepat bangun dan mengobati lukamu."_

 _Tak menunggu lama bagi si beruang untuk mendengar dengkuran halus dari celah bibir Jisoo yang sedikit terbuka. Bayi beruang tadi menatap wajah Jisoo yang tertidur pulas. Rasa takutnya kepada Jisoo sepertinya sudah semakin berkurang karena kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Jisoo. Tangan berbulu putih itu pun mengusap wajah teduh Jisoo dengan perlahan, lalu ia pun semakin merapatkan badanya pada badan Jisoo dan tertidur dalam dekap hangat Jisoo._

 _._

 _._

 _Rasa geli pada bagian perutnya membuat Jisoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam langsung melotot begitu ia melihat gumpalan putih sudah bertengger di atas perutnya. Jisoo yang akan berteriak langsung menghentikan niatannya begitu otaknya mengingat kejadian tadi._

 _Itu bayi beruang yang terluka._

 _Dengan perlahan, Jisoo mengangkat tubuh si beruang dan membaringkannya di kasur. Karena Jisoo pikir, kasurnya akan lebih terasa nyaman di banding perutnya._

 _Kruyuukk_

 _Jisoo refleks memegang perutnya dan tersenyum geli mendengar suaranya. "Hihihi perut Jisoo bunyi. Laparnya. Ahh pasti beruang ini juga lapar."_

 _Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jisoo pun segera berlari ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan._

 _Jisoo mengendap-endap di dalam dapur seperti seorang pencuri. Jisoo akan membawa dua porsi makan, jika orang tuanya melihat, pasti mereka akan bertanya untuk siapa porsi yang satunya. Jisoo tidak mungkin menjawabnya dengan jujur kan, bisa-bisa bayi beruang itu diusir dari rumahnya atau yang lebih parahnya, bayi beruang itu bisa dibunuh oleh ayahnya._

 _Beruang itu cukup berbahaya bukan?_

 _._

 _._

" _Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Jisoo bersorak riang saat melihat mata si beruang mulai terbuka. Tak ia pedulikan buku yang tadi ia baca terjatuh dari pangkuannya. "Jisoo sudah mengambilkan makanan untukmu, kau pasti lapar kan?" Jisoo mendorong piring berisi daging ke hadapan si beruang._

 _Beruang itu mengendus dagingnya, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan makanan tersebut, si bayi beruang pun mulai menggigit daging itu dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Jisoo senang bukan main melihat beruang itu mau memakan daging tersebut. Jisoo juga tak lupa untuk menuangkan susu putih hangat ke mangkuk kecil untuk si beruang._

 _Sembari menunggu si bayi beruang makan, Jisoo pun kembali mengambil buku yang tadi terjatuh dan mulai membacanya lagi. Buku itu merupakan buku cerita yang kemarin ia pinjam di perpustakan kota._

 _Tanpa Jisoo sadari, bayi beruang itu memperhatikan dan mendengarkan cerita yang Jisoo baca dari buku cerita itu._

.

.

 _Ini sudah tiga hari Jisoo menyembunyikan teman kecilnya di rumah, hari-hari Jisoo tampak lebih berwarna semenjak kehadiran si bayi beruang itu._

 _Cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Jisoo kecil tampak merebahkan diri di teras rumahnya dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Di sebelahnya, nampak seekor bayi beruang yang duduk memperhatikan Jisoo yang sedang bercerita._

" _Kau tahu, tadi saat di sekolah, ibu guru menceritakan sebuah cerita yang sangat bagus. Ia bercerita tentang peri bernama Yoon Junghan. Peri itu sangat baik, ia selalu menolong orang-orang yang sedang kesusahan." Jisoo bercerita dengan mimik yang sangat lucu._

 _Selesai bercerita, Jisoo terus menerus menatap si beruang yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar._

" _Hei. Mulai saat ini, Jisoo akan memberikanmu nama. Junghan. Yoon Junghan. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Jisoo berbicara dengan logat khas anak kecil dengan si bayi beruang. "Jisoo berharap kau bisa seperti peri Junghan yang baik hati."_

 _._

 _._

Flashback off

.

"Jadi, Junghan bukan manusia?" tanpa basa basi, Jisoo langsung bertanya pada Wonwoo setelah ia menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya hal ini. Dia berubah menjadi manusia dan turun ke bukit dengan sebuah tujuan yaitu untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia menukar ingatannya hanya untuk merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Dan hanya ada dua pilihan untukmu dan untuknya saat ini."

"A..apa?"

"Kau mencegahnya untuk mengingat siapa dirinya atau membiarkan ia ingat siapa dirinya dan ia akan hilang untuk selamanya."

"A..apa maksudmu?" suara Jisoo bergetar.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan memilih untuk mencegahnya mengingat siapa dirinya. Namun tetap saja, lama-kelamaan tubuh manusianya pun tak bisa bertahan lama. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berakting seperti layaknya manusia lagi. Fungsi tubuhnya akan berkurang. Dimulai dari kaki dan tangannya lalu akan merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan tidak ada satu pun dokter yang bisa mengobatinya." Jisoo langsung ingat kejadian kemarin, dimana Junghan bisa tiba-tiba terjatuh dan saat Junghan kesulitan menggenggam sumpit serta sendok saat makan malam.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanya bisa menunggu. Ini semua hanya tentang waktu. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapa pun."

.

.

Jisoo panik luar biasa saat ia pulang dan menemukan Junghan terbaring di lantai kamarnya dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Jisoo pun langsung menggendong Junghan dan membaringkannya di atas kasur, lalu Jisoo langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Junghan.

"Panasnya tinggi sekali." ucap Jisoo.

"Jisoo. Jisoo." Junghan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Jisoo meraih tangan Junghan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku di sini, Junghan." Jisoo mengusap peluh di dahi Junghan dengan perlahan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sini." Junghan yang merasakan usapan pada dahinya membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah begitu matanya menangkap wajah tampan Jisoo di hadapannya.

"Tanganmu hangat."

"Ya, dan kamu lebih suka hangat dari pada dingin kan, Junghan?" Junghan pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Ah." tiba-tiba Jisoo teringat sesuatu. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati meja nakas dan membuka lacinya. Ia mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah dapat ia pun mengambil gelang dengan lonceng kecil di tengahnya.

"Ini. Pakailah ini." Jisoo memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan Junghan.

"Ini jimat agar kau cepat sembuh. Sekarang, kau istirahat lagi ya." Junghan kembali tertidur setelah Jisoo mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Dirasa Junghan sudah tertidur pulas, Jisoo pun segera turun dari kamar dan mengambil baskom juga kain bersih untuk mengompes Junghan, Jisoo pun tak lupa mengabari Junhui dan Heechul tentang keadaan Junghan.

Heechul panik luar biasa mendengar Junghan sakit. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Jisoo. Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo memang benar, Junghan demam tinggi. Badannya panas seperti api. Badannya juga penuh keringat.

Heechul pun berlari menuju lemari Jisoo dan mengambil kaos Jisoo dengan asal. Heechul bermaksud untuk mengganti baju Junghan yang basah akan keringat. Lalu segera mengompres dahinya dengan kain basah yang Jisoo bawakan.

.

.

"Junghan adalah bayi beruang yang kau selamat dahulu? Apa kau serius?" Junhui sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru Jisoo ceritakan padanya. Saat ini Junhui, Heechul dan Jisoo berada di kamar Jisoo dan Junghan masih tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang Jisoo.

"Ya. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong tentang hal seperti ini."

"Jadi, dia adalah bayi beruang yang waktu itu." Junhui dan Jisoo menatap Heechul meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya.

"Apa ibu mengetahuinya?"

"Ibu tahu, Jisoo. Kau pernah menyembunyikan seekor bayi beruang di kamarmu kan?" Heechul menatap Junghan yang baru saja merubah posisi tidurnya, membuat gelang yang dia pakai bergemrincing.

"Dia masih suka bunyi lonceng ya. Ibu jadi ingat saat itu. Dulu saat ibu pergi berbelanja, ibu selalu mendengar suara lonceng yang ada di dekat pintu berbunyi. Ibu fikir hanya terbawa angin, karena saat itu ayah kalian sudah pergi bekerja, begitu pun kalian, kalian sudah pergi ke sekolah. Namun, akhirnya ibu penasaran juga. Lonceng itu selalu berbunyi, padahal selama ini tidak pernah berbunyi meski terkena angin. Hingga suatu hari ibu mengintip melalui jendela, ibu melihat seekor bayi beruang berlari turun dari kamarmu dan dia bermain dengan lonceng itu." Heechul menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia tahu bahwa Jisoo menyembunyikan bayi beruang di kamarnya.

.

.

Teriakan dari luar kamarnya membuat Jisoo mendesah. Dengan malas, ia pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dan ia menemukan Junghan di depan kamarnya.

"Jisoo, bisakah kau bacakan cerita dari komik ini?" pinta Junghan sambil menyodorkan komik yang ia pinjam dari Jisoo.

"Kau baru saja sembuh, sebaiknya kau langsung tidur. Besok saja kita membacanya bersama-sama." Junghan menggeleng keras sebagai tanda penolakan. Mau tidak mau, Jisoo pun mengiyakan. Mereka berdua menaiki kasur Jisoo dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Jangan terlalu dekat!" suruh Jisoo begitu ia menyadari jaraknya dengan Junghan sangat dekat.

"Jika tidak dekat, aku tidak bisa melihat gambar di komiknya." Jisoo akhirnya pasrah, ia memperbolehkan Junghan dekat dengannnya.

Jisoo memutar matanya malas. "Baiklah baiklah. Mari kita liat komiknya. Cinta butuh perjuang. Ck ini komik percintaan? Sama sekali tidak keren."

"Diamlah dan cepat bacakan!" Junghan berteriak protes. Mau tidak mau Jisoo pun mulai membacakan komiknya.

"Akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat." akhirnya Jisoo selesai juga membacakan cerita tersebut.

"Huaaaa. Itu cerita yang sangat bagus." Junghan mengusap air mata yang turun melewati pipinya yang putih.

"Aishh, tipikal cerita percintaan." Jisoo mengejek Junghan, membuat Junghan mendelik kesal dan Jisoo hanya dapat tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Ini sudah malam, ayo kita bersihkan gigi, tangan dan kaki, setelah itu langsung tidur." Jisoo mendorong tubuh Junghan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mereka berdua mengambil sikat gigi, namun Junghan selalu menjatuhkan sikat giginya. Jisoo memandang Junghan dengan sedih. Jisoo pun merebut sikat gigi di tangan Junghan lalu segera menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya.

"Buka mulutmu." suruh Jisoo.

Junghan melotot menolak. "Ehh? Kenapa?"

Jisoo mendesah keras. "Sudahlah, cepat buka mulutmu!" Junghan yang dibentak pun mau tak mau membuka mulutnya. Jisoo dengan segera menggosok gigi Junghan dengan perlahan, takut melukai gusi Junghan. Junghan hanya bisa memperhatikan Jisoo yang sedang serius membantunya membersihkan gigi-giginya.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, Junghan langsung berlari menuju kamar Jisoo dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jisoo, tak ia pedulikan teriak protes dari Jisoo. Junghan sudah memiliki kamarnya sendiri, kenapa ia justru tidur di kamarnya? Mau tak mau Jisoo dan Junghan pun kembali tidur bersama.

.

.

Kring kring

Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat gelang yang Junghan kenakan berbunyi. Jisoo pun segera berbalik dan menemukan Junghan tengah menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Junghan. Kenapa kau ke mari? Kau mengikutiku?" Jisoo bertanya khawatir pada Junghan.

Saat ini Jisoo memang sedang berada di bukit dekat batang pohon yang habis di tebang, tempat pertama kali Jisoo menemukan Junghan. Jisoo terbangun saat tengah malam, dan ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit ini. Ia yakin sekali sebelum ia pergi, Junghan masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku mengikutimu karena kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi... Ah." Junghan tiba-tiba terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri. "Meninggalkanku sendiri... Lagi? Aku seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya... Ditinggalkan sendiri... Aku terus mencarimu tapi tidak pernah ketemu. Di sini... Di tempat ini... Aku..."

"JANGAN MENGINGATNYA!" Jisoo berteriak mengagetkan Junghan. Jisoo segera berlari dan menubrukkan badannya pada badan Junghan, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Junghan terkejut atas perlakuan tak biasa dari Jisoo.

"Kumohon jangan mengingatnya. Itu akan lebih baik untukmu. Kau adalah seorang lelaki bernama Yoon Junghan. Cukup itu saja yang kau ingat. Dan satu lagi, Junghan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Jisoo pun mengelus punggung Junghan begitu Junghan megiyakan ucapannya. "Jisoo, aku takut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap aku tidur, aku selalu mendapati diriku meringkuk sendirian di tempat yang sangat gelap, sangat sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun dan aku hanya sendirian di sana."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Cuaca sangat dingin, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

.

.

"Ji..so, ayo bacakan buku untukku la..gi." Junghan berucap dengan terbata-bata. Sejak bangun tidur di pagi hari, Junghan memang mulai sedikit kesusahan saat menggerakan lidahnya. Awalnya Jisoo terkejut, namun ia mengingat kembali ucapannya dengan Wonwoo. Ternyata yang diucapkan Wonwoo benar, tubuh manusia Junghan tidak lagi bisa berakting selayaknya manusia.

Junhui dan Heechul pun merasa terkejut, akhirnya Jisoo pun menceritakan semua yang Wonwoo katakan kepada keduanya. Heechul yang mendengar hal itu langsung menangis. Sungguh, ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Junghan, ia sudah menganggap Junghan sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Kau ingin aku membacakan buku yang ini lagi?" Jisoo melotot tak percaya melihat komik cerita cinta yang Junghan bawa.

"Bacakan..ini.."

"Baik baik. Aku akan bacakan apa pun yang kau minta." Jisoo tersenyum sembari membuka komik itu. "Cinta butuh perjuangan. Cin..." Jisoo berhenti membacakan ceritanya ketika ia mendapati Junghan terus menatapnya. "Hey, jika kau tidak melihat komik ini, bagaimana kau bisa mengikuti alur ceritanya?" Junghan pun langsung menatap komik itu, membuat Jisoo tersenyum akan tingkah Junghan.

"Aku juga... ingin menikah." itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Junghan ucapkan setelah Jisoo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Jisoo menatap Junghan yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya lalu ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya "Kau akan menikah setelah kau dewasa, Junghan."

"Jisoo, aku ingin menikah... denganmu." ucap Junghan. Jisoo tertegun dengan ucapan Junghan.

"Lalu.. lalu... kita bisa hidup bersama... selamanya. Auuu~" sambung Junghan. Junghan langsung menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jisoo, lalu ia memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Jisoo pun membalas pelukan Junghan tak kalah eratnya.

"Junghan..." Jisoo memejamkan ke dua matanya dengan erat. Jisoo terus memeluk Junghan sampai Junghan tertidur di pelukannya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Heechul dan Junhui mengintip mereka dari pintu kamar Jisoo yang terbuka. Keduanya tampak sangat sedih mendengar percakapan Jisoo dan Junghan.

Hari ini Junghan memang terus menempel pada Jisoo. Junghan selalu bilang jika ia tidak berada di dekat Jisoo, Jisoo bisa pergi dan menghilang kapan pun. Junghan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Junghan selalu berada di kamar Jisoo, untuk makan pun, mereka berdua tidak turun hingga akhirnya Heechul membawakan makanan ke dalam kamar Jisoo.

Seharian ini pun, Heechul sering mengintip kegiatan keduanya. Heechul melihat Jisoo yang dengan telaten menyuapi Junghan, membuatkan pesawat-pesawatan dari kertas untuk Junghan dan memainkan lonceng gelang di tangan Junghan.

Junghan menjadi seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Junghan, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Tidak apa kan?" Jisoo bertanya kepada Junghan yang sedang bermain bola di kamar Jisoo.

"Auuuu~."

"Hey, apa yang harus kau ucapkan pada orang yang akan pergi keluar? Sampai jumpa lagi, Jisoo. Itu kan kalimat yang selalu kau ucapkan jika aku hendak pergi."

"Auu~ auuu auuu."

"Jangan khawatir Jisoo, aku akan bermain dengan Junghan." Heechul tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Junghan. "Benar kan Junghan, ayo bermain bersama ibu." Heechul langsung memberikan Junghan pesawat-pesawatan dari kertas.

"Auuu~." Junghan nampak tak menghiraukan Heechul, ia tetap menatap Jisoo yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tolong ya, ibu." setelahnya Jisoo benar-benar pergi. Jisoo berniat menemui Wonwoo dan mengabarkan padanya kondisi terakhir Junghan.

.

.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi sekarang. Dia tidak marah dan tertawa lagi. Dia tidak bisa makan dan juga menyikat giginya dengan tangannya lagi. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa memanggil namaku lagi." Jisoo menjelaskan keadaan Junghan pada Wonwoo setelah ia menemukan Wonwoo di bangku taman biasa.

Saat bangun, Jisoo sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Junghan. Jisoo selalu bertanya pada Junghan, namun Junghan hanya membalasnya dengan auman. Saat makan pun, Junghan sudah tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam sumpit dan sendok, hingga akhirnya Jisoo yang menyuapinya sebelum Junghan sempat memakan makanan yang ada di piring langsung dengan mulutnya tanpa menggunakan tangannya lagi.

Sisi manusia Junghan perlahan mulai hilang.

"Wonwoo, maukah kau bertemu dengan Junghan? Sekali saja."

.

.

Seperti janjinya pada Wonwoo. Jisoo pun mengajak Junghan untuk menemui Wonwoo pada sore hari. Jisoo menggandeng Junghan dengan erat agar Junghan tidak terjatuh, karena kaki Junghan pun sudah sangat lemah, Junghan jadi sering menggunakan lututnya untuk merangkak.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya begitu berhadapan dengan Junghan. Junghan yang melihat adanya orang asing sedikit ketakutan. Ia mulai mundur dan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Jisoo. "Siapa namamu?" Wonwoo mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Junghan. "Kau pasti punya nama kan?" Wonwoo bertanya sekali lagi. Namun, Junghan justru semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jisoo. "Ayo kemari." Wonwoo merentangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Kesanalah. Tidak apa." Jisoo memandang mata Junghan dan menggenggam tangan Junghan dengan lembut. Memberikan kepercayaan kepada Junghan. Junghan pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonwoo. Dengan sigap, Wonwoo segera memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambut Junghan. Membuat Junghan merasa nyaman dipelukan Wonwoo.

"Jisoo, lihatlah! Dia akan tenang jika kau mengelus rambutnya seperti ini." Jisoo tersenyum melihat Junghan yang nampak tenang dalam pelukan Wonwoo. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi. Dan hanya aungan yang bisa Wonwoo dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Cobalah mengingat namamu dan ucapkanlah." suruh Wonwoo.

"Jung..." Junghan membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. Suaranya parau.

"Jung? Setelah Jung?" Wonwoo kembali memancing Junghan.

"Jung.." Junghan menghentikan ucapannya sekali lagi. Ia tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jung..Han.." Jisoo melebarkan matanya begitu telinganya mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Junghan.

"Junghan. Itu nama yang bagus." Wonwoo masih terus mengelus kepala Junghan untuk membuatnya tetap tenang. "Lalu siapa namanya?" Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah Jisoo. Junghan menatap Jisoo dengan wajah memerah. Jisoo cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi Junghan saat ini. Seharian ini tidak ada ekspresi yang Junghan tunjukkan, tidak ada senyum, cemberut, malu ataupun ekspresi kesal Junghan lagi, namun kini Jisoo bisa melihat ekspresi Junghan lagi. Jisoo senang bukan main.

"Coba kau ingat lagi siapa namanya. Bukankah dulu kau selalu memanggil namanya?" Wonwoo menambahkan karena Junghan masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ji..." Junghan kembali membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Jisoo. "Ji..ji..soo...Ji..so.. Jisoo. Jisoo." Junghan sangat bahagia begitu ia bisa mengucapkan nama Jisoo meskipun masih terdengar parau. Dan akhirnya Junghan berlari dan memeluk Jisoo dengan sangat erat. Jisoo pun membalas pelukan Junghan tak kalah eratnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Jisoo telah mencium puncak kepala Junghan dengan sayang.

"Akhirnya kau bisa memanggil namaku lagi." bisik Jisoo. Lalu Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum bahagia tercetak di bibirnya.

"Wonwoo terimakasih." ucap Jisoo.

"Itu hanya sementara, Jisoo. Dia akan lupa lagi nanti. Dan ada satu hal lagi. Apa pun yang dia inginkan, tolong kabulkanlah."

"Junghan, lain kali ayo kita bermain bersama." ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

" _Apa pun yang dia inginkan, tolong kabulkanlah."_

Jisoo terus mengingat-ingat ucapan Wonwoo.

Apa yang sedang Junghan inginkan?

" _Jisoo, aku ingin menikah denganmu."_

Deg

Jisoo ingat akan ucapan Junghan.

"Junghan, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan." Jisoo menuntun Junghan keluar dari rumah. Namun di ruang tamu, mereka berpapasan dengan Heechul yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Ahh Junghan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Heechul mengelus rambut Junghan dengan sayang.

"Ibu, aku dan Junghan ingin pergi keluar sebentar."

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan menunggu sambil membuat makan malam yang sangat enak untuk kalian."

"Auu~ auu~." Junghan menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Heechul tertegun melihat raut wajah Junghan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu bu." selepas kepergian Jisoo dan Junghan, Heechul tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam, begitupun dengan Junhui yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok ruang tamu.

'Apa ini saatnya?' batin Heechul dan Junhui. Jisoo memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua tentang keadaan Junghan. Mereka berdua benar-benar sedih. Mereka berdua sudah terlanjur sayang pada Junghan. Walaupun baru beberapa hari bersama, tapi Junghan sudah membuat kehidupan mereka lebih berwarna, rumah ini lebih ramai, Junghan membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk mereka. Heechul sudah menganggap Junghan sebagai anaknya sendiri, Junhui pun sudah menganggap Junghan sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

Jisoo menggenggam tangan Junghan dengan erat saat mereka berdua menapaki jalan setapak menuju ke atas bukit. Jisoo langsung mendudukkan Junghan di batang pohon yang habis ditebang dan Jisoo duduk di hadapannya.

Jisoo membuka bungkusan paling kecil yang berisi makaron. Ia sengaja membawanya, karena ia tahu jika Junghan sangat menyukai makaron. "Lihat, aku bawa makaron. Kau bisa memakan semuanya."

"Auuuuu~." Jisoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Junghan. Walaupun Junghan tidak tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi Jisoo tahu jika saat ini Junghan sangat senang. Jisoo pun mulai menyuapi Junghan hingga makaron yang dibawa Jisoo habis.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah bisa di mulai." gumam Jisoo. "Junghan, ayo berdiri." Jisoo pun membantu Junghan untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membeli tuxedo untukmu. Untuk itu, sementara kita gunakan ini saja tidak apa kan?" Jisoo membuka bungkusan satunya yang paling besar dan mengeluarkan kain putih di dalamnya.

"Pegang ini baik-baik agar tidak terbang terbawa angin." Jisoo memakaikan kain putih tersebut di atas kepala Junghan. Junghan menurut, ia memegang erat-erat kain putih itu di atas kepalanya.

Jisoo memandang Junghan yang tampak cantik dengan kain putih panjang menghiasi rambutnya yang panjang. Jisoo menarik pinggang Junghan agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku, Hong Jisoo, dan Yoon Junghan, di hadapan Tuhan kami berjanji akan selalu bersama dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit." Jisoo membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Junghan. "Aku sudah menikahimu di hadapan Tuhan. Kita akan selalu bersama mulai saat ini, Junghan." Jisoo tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Junghan yang entah mengapa saat ini merah padam.

"Junghan, aku mencintaimu."

Wuuuusshhhhh

Tepat setelah Jisoo mengatakan hal itu, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat kain putih di kepala Junghan terbang terbawa angin.

"Auuuu uuuuu auuuuu uuuu." Junghan menangis melihat kain putihnya terbang, Junghan akan berlari mengejar kain tersebut namun Jisoo menggenggam tangannya duluan, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Auuuu uuuu auuuuu." Junghan terus menangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hey hey, tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk kita berdua bukan? Jadi ayo berhentilah menangis. Mulai saat ini, kita adalah keluarga. Ayolah jangan menangis lagi." Jisoo mencoba untuk menenangkan Junghan, namun Junghan masih tetap menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baik baik, ayo kemarilah, aku akan mengelus rambutmu." Jisoo mendudukan Junghan di hadapanya.

Ke duanya duduk, Junghan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo mengelus rambut Junghan dengan sayang, seperti yang Wonwoo ajarkan. Tangis Junghan pun berangsur-angsur berhenti.

"Sekarang ayo kita bermain lonceng gelangmu." Jisoo mengangkat tangan Junghan yang bergelang lalu menggerak-gerakannya agar berbunyi.

Kring kring kring

"Lihat dia berbunyi."

"Auuuu~."

"Kau ingin membunyikannya juga kan? Aku akan membantumu." Jisoo membantu Junghan menggerakkan tangan yang tidak memakai gelang untuk menyentuh gelangnya agar berbunyi.

"Kau suka memainkannya kan?"

"Auuuu." Junghan terlihat mulai melupakan kain putih tadi dan mulai asyik bermain dengan loncengnya. Membuat Jisoo tertawa melihat wajah serius Junghan. Melihat Jisoo yang tertawa, Junghan pun tiba-tiba ikut tertawa senang.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Bukit itu pun mulai ramai oleh bunyi gemrencing dari lonceng di gelang Junghan sampai beberapa menit lamanya.

"Hey, Junghan, kenapa tidak kau mainkan lagi?" tanya Jisoo yang melihat Junghan tidak lagi memainkan loncengnya. Jisoo pun menatap wajah Junghan yang mulai sayu karena mengantuk.

"Junghan, jangan tidur dulu. Ayo mainkan lagi loncengnya." entah mengapa Jisoo terlihat sangat gugup saat ini.

"Auuuu~." namun sepertinya Junghan sudah sangat mengantuk. Hingga akhirnya Jisoo mengangkat tangan Junghan dan memainkan loncengnya.

"Ayoo kita bermain lonceng ini bersama, ayo Junghan. Jung..." ucapan Jisoo terhenti begitu ia merasakan berat pada dadanya, di tatapnya wajah Junghan. Mata Junghan sudah terpejam. Pegangan pada tangan Junghan pun mengendur, membuat gelang Junghan kembali berbunyi karena jatuh mengenai tubuhnya.

Tubuh Junghan yang berada dalam dekapan Jisoo mulai bersinar dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang yang langsung terbang ke segala penjuru bukit. Menyisakan sebuah gelang berlonceng yang jatuh di paha Jisoo.

Jisoo mengambil gelang tersebut, mendekapnya dan menempelkannya di dadanya.

"Jung..han... Jung...han.."

Jisoo menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya terus turun tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokannya seperti tercekik.

Di dekat salah satu pohon besar tak jauh dari Jisoo, Wonwoo menyaksikan semuanya, Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu dalam sekejap, tubuh Wonwoo pun berubah menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang dan ikut terbang ke segala penjuru bukit bersama dengan kunang-kunang yang lain.

END

.

.

Q : Wonwoo tuh siapa?

A : Wonwoo tuh kelinci yang bareng Junghan itu, dia juga berubah menjadi manusia untuk memantau keadaan sahabat tercintanya.

Q : Junghan kan menukar ingatannya agar menjadi manusia, nah kalau Wonwoo?

A : Wonwoo menukar persahabatnnya dengan Junghan. Ingat kan waktu Wonwoo bilang "Aku bukan temannya dan tak akan pernah menjadi temannya". Sebenarnya walaupun Junghan hilang ingatan, Junghan masih bisa ingat kalau dia punya teman namanya Wonwoo, tapi karena Wonwoo menukar persahabatannya agar bisa menjadi manusia, akhirnya Junghan jadi ga inget sama Wonwoo. Bagi Wonwoo, kalau Junghan ga inget Wonwoo yaa berarti mereka ga bisa dikatakan sahabatan. Ibarat kek cinta sepihak, namanya bukan saling mencintai kan?

Oke maaf banget ini ngaret dan endingnya embuh banget. Ide awalnya menguap dan hanya tersisa ide seperti ini. Semoga suka yaaaaaa...walaupun ga sedih banget, niatnya mau angst tapi gagal.

Oh ya, saya bikin ff baru Jihan sama Meanie loh *promosi, silahkan yang mau baca, buka aja di story saya.

Terimakasih semua...

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Saya tunggu reviewnya...


End file.
